Jonathan Tremont (Earth-616)
| Last = | Death = | HistoryText = In a village in the foothills of the Himalayas in rural India, there were three brothers: the eldest was wise, the second was strong, and the third was charming. Their abilities were derived from exposure to a shard of Triad energy that crashed in the mountains. However, a disease swept the town, killing the two older brother but sparing the youngest. The youngest brother preserved his brothers' souls by housing their spiritual energy inside him as they passed. He vowed to make something of himself. When the youngest brother was older, Hal Chandler came through the village looking for the shard in the mountains. In the 1950's Chandler had been the super-hero 3-D Man, empowered by a second Triad shard. The youngest brother was hired on with him as a guide, but when he found what Chandler was looking for, the youngest brother struck Chandler and took the shard. The youngest brother grew stronger having found the shard, giving him the ability to summon the ghosts of his two brothers as avatars of chaos and order. It also showed him a vision of an impending threat known as the Triple-Evil. Changing his name to Jonathan Tremont, the youngest brother moved to the United States and founded the Triune Understanding. He held Chandler captive as he tried to harness the power of Chandler's shard for himself. Unable to do so, Tremont decided to find a new bearer for Chandler's powers. He found one in the man who would become known as Triathlon. Tremont's efforts to draw new converts to the Triune Understanding led him to target the Avengers. Using Pagan and Lord Templar to maneuver the Avengers, Tremont launched a media campaign to discredit the Avengers. He later "redeemed" them by forcing the team to accept Triathlon as a member. When the Triple-Evil came to attack Earth, Tremont went into space with the Avengers. He was captured by the Avengers after he tried to steal the Triple-Power from Triathlon, but when they distracted by the arrival of Kang, he sacrificed his life, grabbing temporary control of the Triple-Power to charge Kang's force fields. | Powers = The shard of Triad energy that he came in contact with him gave him the ability to draw energy from the devotion of his followers and use it to grant himself various superhuman abilities. *'Energy Projection': Jonathan Tremont could project powerful blasts of energy from his hands. *'Life-Energy Absorption': Jonathan Tremont could absorb people's life energy to empower himself, killing his victims in the process. *'Superhuman Durabilty': Jonathan Tremont has high levels of durability as he was completely unaffected by Photon's and Jack of Hearts energy blasts. *'Size Alteration': While empowered by the power of the shard Tremont could grow to gigantic size. *'Flight' *'Summoning': Jonathan Tremont could use the power of the shard to resurrect his brothers and grant them their powerful abilities to fight alongside him. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}